


ILYUBOV MOYA

by adamasvaletudo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Justin knows how to make friends, M/M, Prison, Tony can keep a secret, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamasvaletudo/pseuds/adamasvaletudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Hammer is in prison and happy, Tony is hiding something and who is the pretty guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin thinks back on his first day at the prison.

Chapter 1

Prison

Justin was actually enjoying his stay in prison even when the shootout happened. At least he didn’t have to watch his fellow prisoners fawning over that fake criminal. His release was soon but he didn’t want to leave “what’s-his-name” behind; who would listen to him when he rambled or complained. He should have been looking forward to sleeping in his own bed, eating organic ice cream from San Francisco, wearing his very expensive three piece suits, taking a bubble baths or general freedom but he wasn’t.

Maybe seeing Jack would make everything better. Jack always knew how to make everything okay. He knew how to be there and not be there, how to comfort him when he didn’t know he needed comfort. The man was heaven sent maybe even a guardian angel in human form.

So here he was lying in his bed trying to sleep hoping tomorrow wouldn’t come. Maybe if he didn’t close his eyes the sun wouldn’t rise. He woke up to a sad Baby watching him, Justin smiled.

"Malysh,” Baby whispered gently laying his hand above his heart and walked out.

Justin forced himself to wake up and join baby for breakfast. Did he miss the wake up call? It had made him flinch no matter how many times he heard it. He had been so scared when he’d arrived after hearing all those horror stories about prisons. He may have been stripped doused with a white substance that smelled worse than ammonia and sprayed down like a filthy animal with a high velocity hose. But nobody bullied him let alone touch him. In the showers everybody minded their own business unless they wanted to put on a show.

Baby sat next to him at lunch and smiled when he rambled, later walked him to his cell and kissed his cheek. His cell mate looked jealous and made it known

“You are mine pretty boy” He told Hammer pulling him into their shared cell.“I don’t share, Baby” He seethed looking at the dark haired young man.

Baby just smiled and walked away. Justin barely slept wrapped in muscular hands; if that wasn’t enough his new cellmate snored like a freight train and mumbled in his sleep. His poor muscles cramped at the awkward posture. The man didn’t let him go not once, didn’t turn or loosen his grip. In the morning he had bags under his eyes and a weird posture and didn’t notice the stares. He was then dragged to breakfast by the hand like a toddler and spent breakfast on the brutes lap. He at least let him bathe alone somehow during the one hour on the yard he spent it with Baby and didn’t see him again. 

At night he slept alone and thanked whoever was watching out for him. The mattress was thin and coarse but at least he could turn. His mind took him to better places where everything was simpler and he woke up with his face wet. He wrapped his sheets around himself tighter seeking comfort.Suddenly his cell was full of light and there was an annoying sound everywhere. It sounded like a fire alarm mixed with a klaxon. Reacting instinctively he got out of bed only to end up falling. His hip met the unforgiving floor just as he was about to scream his elbow and face met the same fate and that shut him up.

He woke up in the infirmary high on 3rd rate drugs but a comfy bed and warm sheets. The doctor looked at him sympathetically as if he knew something Justin didn’t. He got jello and ate it ravenously. He hated jello.Justin tried to think happy thoughts but couldn't find any.Would his cellmate be waiting for him? He couldn't even run now let alone defend himself.

"It's time."

The doctor gave him a sympathetic smile when he was released. People looked at him funny when as he limped back to his cell. He found Baby sitting on his bed and couldn’t hold back the smile that broke out on his face. He sat down next to him taking extra care on how he distributed his weight. Baby wrapped his arm around his shoulder and Justin felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malysh is baby in Russian.  
> http://en-wikipedia.org/OTs-21-Malysh  
> or  
> http://learnrussian.rt.com/speak/speak-russian/tender-words-russian  
> sorry adding links failed bare with me.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl (Justin's cellmate) should really keep his hands to himself. Someone is watching out for poor Justin.

Chapter 2   
Day 2 

Karl couldn’t have been happier at having such a pretty cellmate. Not only was Justin Hammer handsome, he was well educated and rich. His mother reminded him over and over of what she wanted in a son-in-law. Karl remembers the beating he received after he came out, but once he explained that one day he could marry a rich CEO he was forgiven. Now that dream could come true. He would be the new Mr. Justin Hammer. Karl Copier Hammer had a nice ring to it. Karl Hammer.

Baby was trying to steal his meal ticket and it wasn’t going to happen. Karl knew he probably shouldn’t pick a fight with Baby but Justin was HIS and his alone. That night he slept peacefully arms full of a fancy smelling arms dealer or was is former arms dealer. Even after that horrible first day cleaning it hadn’t washed off the fancy shampoo and hair product in Justin’s hair. Karl didn’t let him go once the whole night. During breakfast he sat his cellmate on his lap to show everybody exactly who Justin belonged to.

He let Justin go so he could shower alone. Karl may have wanted Justin but he was no rapist. Stripping of his clothes he showered after everyone had left so he could take his time.

Baby watched as Karl sat Justin on his lap as a show of ownership and couldn’t hide the smile. The brute was such an idiot he was asking for trouble and it would find him. So while Karl showered Baby found Justin in the yard. Justin’s hand shook the only sign how afraid he really was of Karl.

That night Karl didn’t come back.

 

The cellmate is a problem.

“What is that?” The red head asked frown marring her beautiful features

“Fan wants a signature” He said flippantly making his date roll her eyes.

“Write something nice” She says sipping her wine

You know what to do.

 

Henry had been a prison guard for ten years but he had never seen a riot let alone a missing inmate. Karl was missing because he couldn’t have escaped this prison was swankier than his daughters phone. Inmates were treated well and they ate better than he did. Sure the mattresses were thin, sheets itchy, had communal showers but there was no abuse. If anybody acted up the spent the rest of their stay in solitary or sent to a maximum security prison depending on the crime. So where was Karl?

Baby had a tootsie pop in his hand. Not just any tootsie pop his favorite even the flavor was correct. When Baby handed it to him he couldn’t help himself he kissed him there might have been tongue judging by the blush on Baby’s face .He hadn’t enjoyed one since his weapons demo at the air force. 

Impatiently he put it in his mouth forgetting to take off the wrapper. Baby smiled and offered him help luckily they were alone no witnesses. Justin couldn’t hold back the moan when the sugary treat touched his tongue. He closed his eyes savoring the flavor .It brought back memories of a gentle hand, a peck on his cheek and a billion dollar laugh.  
He opened his eyes to find Baby staring at him a frown on his face. His hand touched his face and he understood why; tears. He finished his tootsie pop in silence and a warm body beside him. 

“He seems happy Sir” The English butler said watching the footage with his master.

“That’s how we became friends,” He says smiling “bought him one and became inseparable.”

“His dad never let him have candy when he was a kid and since my dad thought giving a child money was how to show love,” He says bitterly “I spent it on him.”

“How old were you Sir?” The butler asks genuinely intrigued.

“Three.” He says laughing

He can still remember trying to sneak out to buy the candy. His childhood butler almost had a heart attack finding him halfway out the window. But once he explained he wanted to make a friend he offered to take him. That day he got to hold hands, to kiss and be kissed, to truly laugh with a friend he’d made all by himself. 

Justin kept the wrapper safe just like when he was younger.

“Did I ever tell you that I wasn’t allowed to have candy as a kid?” Justin asks Baby who shakes his head no.

He cuts the feed already knowing the story.

At lunch Justin was staring at an apple. Prisons didn’t offer their inmates fruits so this confused him greatly. When he was imprisoned Justin knew he’d have to wait a long time before he saw one again let alone eat it. But here was one right in front of him, everybody had one. Maybe he was dreaming but the crunch as people bit into them wasn’t a fallacy. He gently bit into it and YES it was real, tasted just like an apple. 

“You know when I heard I was being imprisoned I gave up hope of ever eating a fruit ever again. Jack promised to visit and bring me some. Have I told you about Jack? You’d love Jack he’s amazing, I think he’s an angel or something I could ask him but I’m afraid I’d accidently send him away with my curiosity. He could be hiding or undercover maybe a protection program for angels or something. The man is gifted he can do anything a jack of all trades. Get it because he’s Jack. Where was I?"

"Right “

Baby points to the apple reminding Justin to eat.

“Was that you Sir?” The English butler asks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says reading what appears to be Justin’s diary

“That is an invasion of privacy Sir.” The butler says earning himself a pillow at one of he’s sensors around the tower.

May 29 2000 Happy Birthday. I bought you a teddy bear that looked just like the one we won during your 14th birthday before you left for MIT. It’s in bubble wrap enough for you to pop, but I doubt you do that now. You’re 30 now and can’t give it to you because we’re no longer friends. I MISS YOU or the old you. You’ve changed so much I don’t know you anymore. No invite to your party probably got lost in the mail for the 16th time in a row. Do you even send out invites? Anyway I’ll just keep it with the rest in the...

He gently touched the paper noting the texture. A water mark judging by the circular nature of it probably why the entry is incomplete. He’d made Justin cry.

He was changing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to have some Justin rambling. I think Tony and Justin were friends once but since they'd end up being competitors it just wouldn't have worked.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin gets into trouble Baby saves him.

CHAPTER 3

Day 3

Justin may not be that bright but even he noticed the weird stares that he and Baby got whenever they were together. Maybe it was because they didn’t approve but nobody voiced their concerns. He knew he should watch his back in case of retaliation but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Baby made him happy and there was no way he was letting him go.

Tomorrow was visiting day and he wondered if Jack would visit. Okay who was he kidding Jack would visit. Would anybody else?  
He’s timing had been just right he wouldn’t wait a month before getting any visitor. What about Baby would anyone visit him? If not was he expected to share what he’d get or would they be ripped off his hands once he was alone.

He noticed how the inmates made way for Baby when he walked and how nobody made eye contact. What was he missing? Baby was sweet and knew just how to treat him so Justin didn’t understand their behavior. He knew better than to ask.

“Did you hear,” An inmate whispered to another. “Karl is missing.”

“Yeah, I heard he disappeared from the washroom,” Another said

“Do you think he’s dead?” Another whispered as if afraid to be heard.

“You think you-know-who did it,” One asked earning himself a tap to the back of his head by the one who appeared to be their leader.

“We don’t talk about HIM understand!” Their leader growled.

That shut all of them up and they all looked ashamed.

Who the hell were Karl and who was this”HIM” that they were not allowed to walk about?

Justin wasn’t looking where he was going and walked right into Iratus. He was a loner with a temper and his solution to everything was violence. He growled glaring down at Justin. Pain exploded on his still bruised face and his glasses flew right off his face. Justin dropped to the ground and his vision was spotty. He was sure he’d been punched.

Iratus lifted him up with his shirt like he weighed nothing and tossed him into a column in the mess hall. His back was on fire but he didn’t have time to concentrate on it when a boot connected with his side. The kicks were precise leaving him winded and bruised. He couldn’t breathe in his diaphragm was spastic. A hand grabbed his hair and slammed him into the floor.  
Justin could feel himself getting lifted and tossed onto the long table. Then he slid across it and fell onto the floor again. He was wet and sticky. Through his blurry vision a shadowy form loomed over him.

He waited for the pain but it didn’t come. He heard what sounded like a battle cry and Baby was there like a knight. What happened next had to be a dream because it was impossible.

Baby jabbed Iratus and the man stumbled back holding his throat. Baby’s knee connected with his mid section making him doubled over. Iratus growled reaching for Baby who slipped away; he advanced face twisted in fury. When his punched didn’t connect with anything he charged. Baby squatted down making the man tumble when he missed his target. Seeing an advantage Baby hopped onto his back wrapping his right leg over Iratus’ shoulder slid it between his armpit and hocking it onto his back. 

His knee dug onto the other shoulder using it as leverage to twist the man’s arm upwards. Using his left hand Baby applied pressure on his under arm and his right hand applied pressure onto the vulnerable wrist. Iratus howled pain fully and dropped like a sack of potatoes while Baby landed gracefully.

Justin must have had a concussion because he was hallucinating. That was it or he was in shock and this was his body’s way of dealing. Awesome darkness called his name and he followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Justin lays in the infirmary recovering, Baby's employer comes to visit.

CHAPTER 4

Baby stood beside the infirmary bed watching his cellmate rest. He had failed in keeping him safe, the one task that had been handed to him. What his employer would think?

What good were his skills if he couldn’t protect his charge?

He can still remember when he was approached with the job, rolling his eyes at the insanity of it. Who the hell hired an inmate to protect another prisoner? It was unheard of in federal prison since most inmates were white collar, petty criminals or first time offenders.

But something happened when he saw his charge. Awkward, blushing, naïve and completely overwhelmed by everything. He had said yes in an instant.

Suddenly he realized he wasn’t alone in the room, his employer was here. He looked well composed and dressed in a suite that probably cost more than the little equipment in the infirmary. The billionaire’s fist was clenched as he watched Justin lying on the bed. Baby waited for a backhand to the face but it never came.

The billionaire took off his shades and Baby couldn’t help but shudder at the cold chocolate eyes met his. He was angry very angry. But before he could be lectured Justin groaned in his bed.

“Baby,” Justin mumbled in his sleep and smiled.

Baby watched as his employer ran a gentle hand over Justin’s head and let out a content sigh. A gentle smile graced his employers face when Justin mumbled his name.

Tony

Baby watched as his employer gently laid a kiss onto the dozing man’s lips. The lying man licked his lips at the contact and continued to rest easily. The billionaire smiles and breathes in Justin’s scent.

Baby lets out a sigh at the smile on his employers face only to have it wiped off when the back hand is finally delivered. He doesn’t fight back, why should he? It’s his punishment.

The billionaire doesn’t even say a word to Baby, why should he?

Baby’s cheek stings and it makes him want to cry. Not because it hurts but what is signifies; failure. He took a deep breath and promised himself that he would not fail again. Not when it came to Justin. The man bruises way too easily and is like a walking target. 

Look at where he is now; disgraced, imprisoned and a victim. Don’t men like him need to be protected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby feels like he failed to complete his task and that doesn't sit well with him.  
> (RDJ)Tony Stark's eyes are very intense when he's angy.
> 
> Sorry for the delay this fanfic is not wtitten down so I have to come up with chapters on the spot.


	5. VISITING DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin finally has contact with the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is the guy who was beside Justin when they gave Ivan Vanko a tour of his Queens workshop. Or the guy who served them both food in the hanger. They appeared to be very close judging by the " try to put your head in there" scene.

Chapter 5

Justin hated Mondays bad things always happened on Mondays. So why the hell was he being discharged on one. The walk back to his cell was slow and painful he missed not doing anything and being all by himself. But now his sadistic doctor kicked him out claiming he was well enough to be discharged.

Who the fluff does that?

He had the strangest dream while he was hospitalized that Tony had visited him and kissed him. But it couldn’t be true because Tony didn’t care about him, he never had. Justin had just been too blind to notice, but the dream felt so real even though untrue. The strange thing about the dream was the lingering scent of Anthony that remained. It drove him slightly mad.

He sat down on his bottom bunk slowly, the doctor said he had been very lucky a lot of deep tissue bruising nothing serious. Justin scoffed at that he had almost been paralyzed judging by the enormous bruise on his back. His jaw was slightly bruised and was thankful to still have all his teeth. The rest of him looked black and blue but luckily no pain just the soreness of unused muscles.

Where was Baby?

The former arms dealer hadn’t seen his silent cellmate in a while. It was strange being alone again. This was how he got this bruises by not having Baby beside him. He breathed a sigh of relief when his beautiful cellmate walked in. 

Baby was not happy when he heard Justin had been realized less than twelve hours after his attack. He was safer in the infirmary where no harm could come to him. Out here it was harder to protect him since baby wasn’t always available.

He sat down gently next to his charge and couldn’t help but wince at the sight. The bruising was significant another reminder of his failure.  
Baby leaned forward and kissed the bruised man as a silent apology.

Justin gasped at the contact; it felt so right so Justin returned the affection. He gently bit onto Baby’s bottom lip making the younger man groan. Baby’s lips were soft, moist and plump. They pulled apart slightly to stare into each others’ eyes as if assessing if it was okay to continue and then smashed their lips into each other.

“Visitation starts in five!” a guard yells making them break away from their kiss.

“Visitation,” Justin mumbled.

Baby grinned placing a chaste kiss on the confused mans’ lips earning him a slight groan.

At the yard where they had set up for the guests, Jack stuck out like a sore thumb in his fancy suite and friendly demeanor. Justin couldn’t help but smile as Baby gently led him to Jack.

The man looked relieved to see him until he noticed the bruise. Jack’s mouth hung open and looked enraged that anyone would dare lay a hand on his charge. If Jack would have been a wolf he’d probably be frothing in the mouth.

The hug was welcome and for a second Justin felt like he was home. 

Jack was here and everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Justin Hammer prison buddy is unnamed so...


End file.
